2. VA proposes to provide services to the National Institute of Health, National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS). These services are the on-going statistical analysis related to the completed Cooperative Studies Program (CSP), entitled ?A Comparison of Best Medical Therapy and Deep Brain Stimulation of Sub thalamic Nucleus and Globus Pallidus for the Treatment of Parkinson?s Disease?. The veteran population served by the DVA (Department of Veterans Affairs) has a statistically significant number of veterans who have been diagnosed with Parkinson?s disease and other neurological disorders which have created significant disabilities in their abilities to perform basic functions of self care and management. This loss of autonomy and burden of care placed on family member?s significant mental distress to the affected patients. By continuing the biostatistical analysis and existing care model, the Department of Veterans Affairs assures that the full benefit of the study is available to the impacted veteran population, through the provision of information and ongoing care and support. DVA and NINDS have worked jointly on CSP 468 since starting the project in 2002. Since this project was initiated by the parties involved in the continuing analysis, using another vendor to provide on-going analysis and patient management would be impossible, since the data and patient population are not currently available to parties outside of the DVA and NINDS. Additionally, DVA has the unique tools and technologies to provide the analysis though the staff at the Hines Statistical Coordinating Center. The CSP Hines Coordinating Center additionally, has appropriate resources to support this on-going requirement, with assets currently in place. By not having to procure additional staffing or knowledge, the DVA assures that this agreement will be the most cost effective tool for providing care to this unique pool of veteran patients.